youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice Force: Chapter 2, A Day of Rest and Relaxation
The first mission was a success more or less...Even though Seattle sustained quite a bit of danger, it was nothing that a few billion dollars of taxpayer funds couldn't fix. And so, J'onn J'onnz didn't feel the need to waste time or resources with the matter. After all, his adopted niece managed to grab something even more valuable. Information was the key to any war. Something he often would patronize Superman about. With the flash drive stuck into his computer, he'd obtain some useful bits and pieces from LexCorp. Although nothing solid enough to link Larissa to the recent attack, there were strange acronyms and projects which required further research. It seems as if she's using the league's disappearance to further cement her position as Luthor's daughter. He thought. He began to delve deeper into the stolen files while searching across thousands upon thousands of networks for any links that would give him a clue about the day that the earth lost its guardians. All this conspiracy talk made him feel like the Question. This'd be so much easier if he was here. Martian Manhunter sighed. The Martian had always respected that crazed lunatic for his ability to put pieces together that didn't quite fit at first. Still, he would require the entire day to decipher anything of actual value. Which is perfect! based on the report from Iris and Pantheon, while the team did an excellent job, several members proved to be quite difficult to deal with. As expected for a team just randomly tossed together. And so he gave them one task and one task alone. This morning while everyone munched on flapjacks and fruit, he assigned their second mission. To get to know each other... Hopefully this won't end in death. Battle of the Fragile Egos To think that even after Uproar helped with defeating those robot punks, Martian Manhunter would give Pantheon all the credit. Some leader! All he did was follow after the Red Lantern like some dumb leash holder. Upraor growled at the thought. He found himself in the massive gym of this cave, surrounded by hundreds of different equipment meant for thousands of different exercises. Still, he stood before the one thing he was familiar with. A crimson punching bag. Red energy seeped from his ring and covered his hands in boxing gloves. With each sharp breath, Uproar unleashed a deadly punch. He switched combinations, striking with the explosive power of a creature no longer human. Perhaps if he wasn't so angry, Uproar would've noticed that he was going to town on a bag which weighed over 500 pounds. Something that the original team created for Superman. Eesh, eesh! Uproar exhaled explosively. Get to know each other! A hook to the body. Yeah, I'll get to know that stupid looking boyscout. He can get to know these! A step. Uproar jumped and turned towards the door. Nothing. Maybe he was beginning to go crazy. he went back to unleashing against the heavy bag. ---- Pantheon remained in his room. He opted to browse the web to pass the time. His physiology meant he didn't really need to train to maintain his physical strength. As such, YouTube videos became all the more easy to distract himself with. However, he finally pulled himself away from the laptop and his desk, closing the laptop. He stretched before stopping by the bathroom to relieve himself. As he left, Pantheon looked towards the gym. 'I could use some training. I will need to master my powers more to use them better.' Pantheon thought as he went back into his room. He put on a black tank top and a pair of red gym shorts. Pantheon walked into the gym and, to his surprise, saw Uproar pounding on the 500 pound punching bag. "Pretty impressive strength, Ringpop." Pantheon said with a smirk as he hit a button on the wall. Several targets began to move around the gym. Pantheon jumped forward and began to blast individual targets with his eye beams. He rapidly began to shoot down the targets, making a pile of them on the floor. "Wow you two are crazy." Ryan spoke from the doorway. He had been on a trip to the kitchen for some snacks when he hear a punch of cool sounding noises and followed them to the training room. Sure enough they were here. Uproar and Pantheon, the super cool real heroes that he had helped on their first mission. Ryan hid his excitement but he wanted to train with them. "I've never used one of these places before. How do you work all the buttons? He spoke as he hovered over a few, not pressing any as he was unsure if they would cause an explosion or something. Ringpop... His blood steamed from his pores. He could feel the rage screaming in his ears, so much so, that Ryan's entrance went right over his head. The Red Lantern's ever shifting clothe danced to the wavelengths of his heart. One could tell, with close enough inspection, that he wasn't actually wearing anything but the energy itself. He fired a plasma blast at the target which Pantheon aimed at. "Eye beams? How original. Bet you're wearing Superman underwear, you cardboard cutout." "Can't help what some crazy wizard gave me, you make it work over time." Pantheon said, ignoring the attempt to make him mad with comment. Pantheon turned towards Cain and smiled. "How goes it Cain?" Pantheon went to a separate punching bag to start wailing it. "Besides Uproar, can you really knock me for being unoriginal? Aren't you just a lot angrier version Hal? All with the nice red reskin too." Pantheon said with a punch that broke the bag's chain. "An angrier Hal Jordan. That's supposed to be an insult? Hal Jordan is famed throughout the universe." Uproar quipped. Of course Hal would let him know about the other leaguers. After all, Hal Jordan wanted Upraor to eventually join them once he gained a bit more experience. "I fought by his side during that day. Fought until he forced me to retreat. From what I saw on the news, you were no where to be found. Some leader." "You still hung up on that leader thing? I didn't volunteer myself, you know that right? Martian Manhunter choice me, and I'm starting to see why at least in regards to you." Pantheon said while raising his voice. "Made a mistake in that comparison, Hal wasn't completely full of himself nor did he try to call the shots because of some ego trip. Also, don't even try to comment on where I was or what I was doing. I fought with the Justice League in other battles. I helped them push back Darkseid! The Captain told me not to worry about the mission, it was my mistake to listen to him!" "I fought Darkseid. I fought Darkseid!" Uproar mocked as he approached Pantheon with a smirk hidden beneath the cloth which wrapped his face. All of which was obscured by the darkness of his crimson shroud. But beneath that smirk was something disgusting. A sensation he carried throughout his life. And even with all the power of the universe on his middle finger, he still felt this disgust. This desire to be better. "Besides that' your nothing more than a glorified boy scout." He spat. "Chose over bias and unfairness! I fought with Hal Jordan and John Stewart against threats just as important as Darkseid. But you don't see me mentioning it every fucking sentence." His voice boomed. He tried to calm down. Tried to take several breaths and remember his training...but he wanted this. He needed to let loose. And what better way than this corny boy scout. "What matters the most is that you ran when he needed you most! And now you're trying to use this team to forgive yourself. You're not fit to lead and you know it!" Those words coming out like poison on a dagger. "I didn't run, I was never there! I said that earlier, adds more to what I said though. Hal had the ability to listen to others when they spoke without mocking them for their issues. 'I fought alongside Hal! I'm a self-righteous space cop!' For someone mocking me for 'running away', why didn't you stay and fight despite Hal telling you to go? If I ran away, so did you!" Pantheon said as he got up in Uproar's face. "I didn't ask to lead, but I will lead this team and save the League." "Talk about listening. I said he forced me to retreat." Uproar grilled Pantheon. Both men surrounded by a crimson light in an already red world. The Red Lantern peered deep into Pantheon's eyes. Self-righteous space cop? Please....Pantheon thinks he's so...and everyone else...especially her...Uproar's ring shined as he drew upon the red light itself. "You. You. You." He said venomously. "Truth be told, It was Iris who lead this team to victory and the human who came up with the plan while I located the bomb. All you did was sit there and look pretty like the little brat you are. Maybe that crazy old wizard you mentioned was nothing more than an insane hermit. First he chooses a 10 year old for a champion, explains a lot about you." Pantheon snapped. His fist flew, hooking Uproar in the side of the head. "Don't you dare insult the Wizard or the Captain!" Pantheon hasn't been this pissed in awhile, but hearing the Wizard and Billy's likeness used in a negative way... he wouldn't stand for it. Not from anyone, but especially not "some punk who prides himself for riding on Hal's coat tails." Pantheon began this as a thought but at some point it became verbalized. Even Pantheon was confused by this, he hasn't ever been this mad. "Better to be a brat than a baby throwing a temper tantrum. Guess the Papa Smurfs in space gave you a pacifier to try and shut you up!" Uproar slammed into the nearby wall. He felt that strike through his construct which often distributed concussive energy evenly to lessen the damage. Without his ring, he would have been really hurt. Regardless, Uproar felt that burning power which gave him life...literally. "Those Smurfs would make Captain Marvel their bitch!" With the world becoming shrouded in a deep red, he launched himself back at Pantheon. His arms kept near his face as he remembered his instinctive boxing habits. When within range, he slipped to the outside of Pantheon's flank while launching his left hand in a quick flicker. A jab meant to obscure his main strike. His body lowered as it twisted, sending forth a powerful right into Pantheon's stomach. "And the Wizard could break a Smurf!" Pantheon shouted as he tightened the muscles in his abdomen on reflex. He could feel the force, it was a strong punch. It sent Pantheon sliding backwards, who dug his heels into the ground to slow down, tearing up the ground. He then kicked forward and clotheslined the lantern before folding the arm he caught him in. Pantheon made several punches towards his back before kicking him away. Uproar twisted his body and landed against the wall, turning that force into another jump at Pantheon. His body ached from the clothesline and skillful combination. The Godling had hands. Was definitely not someone to take lightly in battle. But Uproar's rage burned brighter than his power. Hell, rage was infinite. He possessed access to an almost endless reservoir of power. He punched inches from Pantheon's face, sending forth a blast of burning energy which burned hotter than napalm. A plasma that would create holes in several rooms behind Pantheon. Pantheon could feel the heat of the blast and felt his clothes burning. To avoid showing his complete naked body, Pantheon willed his superhero suit to his body. The only reason why he was seriously wounded was from his durability and his own proficiency with plasma-based abilities. "I liked those clothes!" Pantheon's body began to crackle. The sound of thunder began to resonate in the room. Pantheon slammed his hands together and a large bolt of lightning blasted through the air to hit Uproar. The new god of thunder was allowing himself to show his rage. Rage. The red light which gave Uproar life. The more Pantheon felt, the hotter Uproar's blood burned. Good. Very good. He shot his ring forward, calling forth a crimson shield which deflected a majority of the lightning's power. Still, the concussive force and the following explosion sent Uproar flying backwards. Three massive fist appeared next to Uproar who flung them at Pantheon at speeds which resembled missiles. They flew with enough force to completely break through the weight room. I need to get close! Uproar growled. He wanted Pantheon to feel it. Feel the power which Uproar controlled. To let him know how small the god was to the human. ---- "I'm pretty good honestly." Ryan replied watching as Pantheon knock a bag from the chain. Uproar and Pantheon began to bicker but Ryan just watched, walking over to a bag of his own. He assumed that Uproar and Pantheon usually bickered like this. They were doing it on the first mission. Maybe it was one of those cool rival conflicts like in some of those anime he watched. Regardless, Ryan walked up to his own bag and began hitting it. "Strike, strike, strike, kick, and uppercut." He thought as he continued to attack the bag. It was barely moving though. "Guess I'll add a little power." He mumbled to himself, hearing the roars of Pantheon and Uproar in the background. This time when his fist connected with the bag it was ripped clear from the chain and blasted into the wall, a boom echoed through the place as the bag crashed to the ground. That same boom was followed by an even louder boom behind him as Ryan whirled around to see the fight that had begun. "What the hell?" He spoke. ---- Pantheon fired beams from his eyes. The two beams split in separate directions, with each target one of the three fists. The beam tore through the center and broke the construct with their great power. Pantheon shot forward, covering his body with lightning as he did. Much like the speed of the fist, Pantheon was moving incredibly fast, flying underneath it at the last second to evade it. The heat of the red construct could be felt on his back as he did. He shifted his position to slam shoulder-first into Uproar in a charging formation. He then came to an abrupt stop and fired omega beams into Uproar's torso. Uproar took Pantheon's tackle with insane stubbornness. He could feel Pantheon's power shake his innards, which was made worst by the electrical field shocking through his body. Surely several bones were damaged from the attack. But the rage he felt kept them in place and armored, using it's force to cushion against the excess energy. Still, Uproar was sent flying quite a distance. He quickly brought his ring up and channeled more energy into his chest, helping stop the Omega Beams from causing extensive damage. Yet his body was sent flying into the next room. The Red Lantern landed in the showers. The falling water evaporating as they came feet within him. "Omega Beams? If that's all they're capable of, maybe your fight against Darkseid was nothing but hype!" He quipped. "Let me show you true rage!" Uproar growled. His rage burning the water which fell from above. He jetted towards Pantheon in a similar manner. But the Red Lantern wasn't a brawler. Rather, he quickly slipped beneath Pantheon and aimed an cross into the God's stomach. With a slight readjustment, he followed his initial strike with a stronger uppercut. Which he used to release another, more concussive blast of energy in hopes of sending Pantheon upwards. Pantheon took the hit and slammed into the ceiling. He felt the water flow over him, not realizing they had set off the sprinklers at some point. "You say that, but they broke you weak ass constructs. Bet Hal's could have withstood them, hell even Guy's, but I guess we got the wrong color on the team!" Pantheon watched the flowing water burn about Uproar and release into the steam. "Let me show what these beams can do!" Pantheon blasted the beams again from his eyes. The beams can act in several ways, including a form of heat vision and concussive energy. However, Pantheon used the form of the beams he had felt before. The beams fired off were ones meant to engage the nerves of the lanterns body, to make every inch of the man feel intense, unrivaled pain as every part of his nervous system would cry out in alert. The beams flew in a strange manner to slam into the target to begin the torture. The pain. It was intense. As if every hellish cell in his body screamed in agony and torture. He almost felt himself lose consciousness if not for the ring providing extra shielding. I'm...going...to kill you... Uproar growled. Allowing the anger to freely circulate through his body. Unlike other Red Lanterns, Uproar had a unique trait. One which caused the Guardian of the Red Universe to envy him. It occurred during a previous fight when Uproar first met the son of the first Red Lantern...The human whose life had been torturous before, who felt the pain and madness of the universe due to his immense bleeding heart, could control it. And while he possessed enough rage to give an elephant a heart attack, his mind entered a state of tranquil fury. Uproar fell to his knees with a grin. Pantheon continued the beams for a few moments before ceasing them. He saw as Uproar reacted in agony, as he growled a grave threat. Then he noticed the smile. Pantheon wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. It didn't matter though, Pantheon was powerful even in his incomplete state. He steeled himself and sped towards Uproar, striking him in the jaw with a strong right hook. He charged it with lightning at the last second, making Uproar feel the generation and growth of power as the electricity followed his command. Girls Day Out The last mission was a success...but she couldn't help herself out of bed this morning. She might beat the crap out of Diablo, that idiot for almost getting them killed. When she told her uncle about him, J'onn decided to reprimend her! On the battlefield, the plans and positions we spend so long preparing can change in under a second. You were made leader of the second team due to unforeseeable circumstances. Whether that was apart of the initial formation or not, you were the second in command. If you have a belligerent member of your team, you must show your strength and assert dominance Iris. But you told me to stop beating up on my teammates when we used to do simulations! There's more ways to establish the chain of command than physical force. I've yet to see Batman lay a hand on his underlings. Yet there are hundreds of people following his every word. '' Iris turned away in her bed and faced the wall. Even without Diablo, that damned Lantern launching off by himself and then bringing along Cain! If not for Pantheon, that mission would have falling to billions of pieces. Maybe this team was a mistake? Why would the Martian Manhunter, one of the greatest heroes to do the job, allow it to continue this way? A growl interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't eaten in almost a day. ''Maybe Pantheon might like to grab something-'' A stupid suggestion. This team consisted of more than the two friends. "I need to go out there and get to know these people! That'll make them respect me! Yes!" A short shower and several hours of makeup later, Iris was dressed in a more natural outfit. A blue dress, black crop top and her blue hair tied into a long ponytail. She reached over and grabbed her communicator just in case. Now! Time to make friends with the team. She exited her room and walked throughout several corridors, stopping at the door frame of the gym. There he was. The mysterious lantern clad in red. She wanted to approach him and perhaps maybe ask how he was going. But he seemed so in thought. Each strike sending outwards a thundering clap against the massive punching bag she'd seem Superman use countless times. His movements as he skipped around the bag, unleashing deadly combinations enticed her. Maybe she should offer to spar....Or grab something to eat... She took a step inside. He started turning towards her. ''Shit! Her body shivered as she leapt into the hallway again. Did he see me? She asked. Red Lanterns have a terrible temper. One could only imagine what'd happen to the girl who interrupts their training. Nope! She'll stop by his room tonight before bed. Maybe he'll be too tired to scream or vomit on her. Iris continued onwards towards the dining room. ---- The ability to exist and continue to function unimpaired without much of a need for sleep had it's own benefits; as Cassandra found herself having drastically more time on her hands than she would otherwise have. While rest was as good for her as the next person, she had no reason to go into a state of voluntary temporary unconsciousness. However, in a rather uncharacteristic move for her, she had actually lost track of the time her existence gave her so much of. Softly whistling out of a much-needed relaxing bath, Cassandra immediately walked towards her personal collection of reading material. After pausing to briefly scan the organized sets of books within her quarters, she chose a particularly quaint red-covered book from the fiction section. Thoughts of people once known to her kept running through her head including strangely people she never met but somehow knew regardless, as well persons she wished she had never met. It would take a while before Cassandra grew accustomed to that aspect of her new life, with two years clearly not seeming to yet do the trick. Running her hand across the cover with obvious sentimentality, Cassandra closed her eyes solemnly as if in rememberance of something or.. someone. Taking a deep breath upon reopening her eyes, Cassandra stretched before getting "dressed." Having transcended the need for clothing in the conventional sense, Cassandra simply outfitted her physical form in what she felt most comfortable in. Perhaps surprisingly to her teammates due to her disposition, this was no manner of elaborate dress, no manner of sophisticated garment, but a simple blue flower-patterned robe given to her as a gift on one particularly merry Christmas during the last year she was still "alive". Observing her adopted form in the mirror, by catching a glance of a digital clock to the right of her bed, she slowly came to the realization that it was already waking hours for most people. "Note to self: Buy a proper watch." Cladded in her robe, Cassandra left the confines of her quarters, deciding to start the day of with a typical breakfast, assuming most persons here still had some use for food. Having memorized the layout of the building provided to her, Cassandra walked to the dining room herself to grab a quick bite. Perhaps, if it wasn't yet too late, there was someone else there that she could talk to atleast so her breakfast didn't occur in a deafening silence. ---- Violet groaned in annoyance as she abruptly woke up, the sounds of yelling tended to do that. She rolled out of bed, looking into the mirror by her bedside. She was wearing her night clothes; an oversized black sweater and loose fitting yoga pants, clothes that helped her relax. She headed to the washroom, not worrying about make-up or anything. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and was prepared to go eat. She stepped out of her quarters, looking around. To be honest, she had no idea where to go. It was only her second day at this...base of sorts. She zoomed around for a while, searching for the kitchen. Eventually she found it, and shot into the room with a gust of wind blowing into the kitchen as she screeched to a stop. She noticed Cassandra and waved, placing two slices of bread into the toaster. "Morning." The other girls were already there and eating. To think that the three of them got along better than the two strongest guys. Perhaps this was the long awaited sign that females made better leaders. Ha! As if Iris could find herself leading Violet and Cassandra. Cassandra moved like a boss and spoke like a goddess. She took control of that mission and accomplished something that the Rocket Queen would've fucked up. And then Violet! The vibrating badass who was able to stand up against Diablo's misogynist ass. She watched from around the corner, hidden by shadows. Maybe if I watch them I can learn something. No. Iris shook her head. She needed to do what Pantheon did and establish herself as a heavy hitter as well. It was her idea to go into Larissa's office. Although that decision almost got us blown to smithereens. She bit her nails nervously. Her father's probably out there eradicating an entire planet, and here Iris was afraid to have breakfast with her team. This won't do! What would Superman do! Iris jumped from hiding and screamed. "Good Morning everybody-" Only to find her face slammed against the floor. Who the fuck leaves a broom stranded between two counters?! Cassandra had felt the presence of someone as well as the sear of a familiar gaze burning into her back; and judging on the personalities of the team members thus far; if she was to hazard a guess, the person in hiding was Iris. But, while she was pretty certain as to the identity of the individual, Cassandra had the intention of letting Iris do her thing; maybe she'd find her feet on her own. However, Cassandra was certainly not expecting the encounter to be one where Iris had to literally find her feet. Immediately turning her head to face the source of the voice entering the room, Cassandra had just begun to part her lips in order to respond before suddenly hearing a thump across the floor. Abruptly stopping, Cassandra blinked twice as if caught within a place between confusion and surprise. "..How?" she thought to herself. Speaking softly, she attempted not to shatter the ego Iris clearly must have mustered up to leave her hiding spot while outstretching a hand to help her up. "Iris, are you okay?" Iris stood up with the help of her amiga. She smiled at the strong woman whose confidence just radiated off her person. Man she would kill to have that level of...awesomeness. The young heroin smiled. "I'm okay. Just a little tired from that mission." Yeah, each swish of her hips felt like a bullet was lodged within. Hell, one probably found its way inside her flesh from that rain of machine gun they barely escaped. But it'd be lying if it didn't turn her on! "What do you girls have plan today? Uncle is forcing all of us to get to know each other."